the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Catt Is Hypothermic
Previous 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Try and be careful, Catt. *warns her gently, hugging her* Now, we really need to get you inside so you can change and warm up... Do you think you can walk if you hold onto me? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt leans into the hug* Mmaybe...this has nnever happened before. Ngh, I feel sleepy...*her head starts nodding.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*she shakes Catt quickly as her eyes widen, her voice rising an octive* Don't fall asleep! *takes a breath, trying to push aside her panic and speaking again, but in a gentler, although firm tone* You are not aloud to sleep right now, okay Catt? It could very easily make your current condition much worse. 'Catt Hatter: '*Being shaken causes Catt to draw a sudden breath,* Oh, you d-don't need to convince m-me to avoid sleep. I-I don't like to sleep...try to avoid-d it when I can. *Her head nods again as she struggles to keep her eyes open.* B-but a body sometimes *breath* has-s it's own ideas y'know- w? *She says with a soft chuckle.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*a smile tugged at the corner of her lips despite the gravity of the situation, surprised Catt could still joke around in her condition* Yes, that is true... Now, I'm going to help you to try and stand. Hang onto me as best you can. *she instructed, slowly and carefully lifting Catt, supporting as much weight as she was able* 'Catt Hatter: '*Leaning on her friend Catt is able to gain her feet. She attempts to speak but is interrupted by a coughing fit. Each one violent and causes her to shake. Once it subsides she asks breathlessly* M-my hat...? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh dear, you poor thing... *A soft sigh, slowly approaching the hat with her arm firmly wrapped around Catt, supporting her.* If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat... '''Catt Hatter: '''D-don't you dare! I can handle a l-little cold water! *cough* *She fumbles trying to pick up her hat. But her fingers won't cooperate.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*her eyes full of concern and pity, she bent down, picking up the hat for her* Here you go... *she said softly, offering the hat to her. Then her eyes sparkled, her mouth opening as she quickly blurted* Could you get into the hat like I did? 'Catt Hatter: '''Y-yeah, but I don't have any towels in t-there. *She says clumsily trying to put the hat on Without much success.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That's fine! You just need to be able to keep yourself awake long enough for me to run inside with the hat. I'll be able to move much faster and we could get you somewhere warm and dry. *she spoke quickly, her eyes glowing with hope* '''Catt Hatter: '''Riiight, that would make more sense. *Catt takes the Mz. Hyde doll and attempts to climb into the hat, succeeding more in falling into it. She grunts from the impact.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*picks up the hat, peering into it* Are you alright, Catt? I put the lamp back on the table! 'Catt Hatter: '*You hear Catt's voice from inside the hat.* Mmf, I think I'll just st-tay on the floor here. Not-t like I'm going an-anywhere. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Okay, just don't fall asleep! I need you to keep awake until we can get you dried off! *she hugged the hat to her chest, taking a deep breath then running towards the building as fast as she could without exhausting herself too quickly, her breathing steady* '''Catt Hatter: '*Cough* Yeah...*Catt wonders if the floor has always been this comfy.* Gotta stay awake. *She thinks to herself.* Where's the chair? *Crawling in the dark, she chances on the table base and Shifts to the right. There's the chair leg. She struggles to heave herself up on the cushion and gets about half way.* Work with me feet, work with me! *With one final push she manages to haul herself onto the chair. The dry upholstery feels warm compared to her chilled skin.* I'm not s-sure if I'm g-gonna hug you, or w-what when you get back. *Catt mumbles at the doll in her hand.* *It's so dark...and so quiet...* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen burst into the building, the doors slamming shut behind her, and she picked up speed, dodging people and ignoring the questions yelled at her as she ran. She would explain later. Right now she needed to save her breath. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she went up to the second floor, slowing to a jog and slumping against the door to her room. She panted, pulling out her key and unlocking the door, stumbling into the room.* Okay... *pant* We're somewhere much *gasps* warmer now. *she told Catt breathlessly, setting down the hat.* Can you get out? *leans over, her hands on her knees, her chest heaving* 'Catt Hatter: '*You hear a heavy thud from inside the hat.* I'm comin' mmight need a hand up. *Catt mumbles, sounding half asleep.* Or, no. Jjust hold the hatt righ'side-up near the floor, it'll be easier. *You hear a dragging sound that gets louder as Catt gets closer to the opening.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*nods then remembers Catt couldn't see her, swallowing hard.* Okay, take your time... *she plops down on the floor and holds the hat as she was instructed, wiping sweat from her brow with her free hand.* I haven't ran that much in quite some time... I'm out of practice... 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt falls out of the hat head first, hitting the floor with a thump and rolling down onto her back.* Y'look exhaust'd. *Catt slurs softly.* Catch y'r breath, I'm g'd 'ere. *She mumbles, waving her hand limply.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Your concern is touching but I won't allow myself to rest until you've been properly taken care of! *Helen said firmly, straightening her back and going over to her fireplace, opening the matchbox on its mantle and striking it against the stone. It caught aflame and she carefully cupped her hand around it, setting it onto a small cloth that had been placed over the wood. Then she went to the opened wardrobe, hesitating and glancing at Catt.* I don't think my clothes will fit you... *she spoke with concern, sighing* '''Catt Hatter: '*Rolling onto her side she mumbbles,* D'ats ok, I'm fine here...heh heh, the floor is pretty...*She pokes at the grooves in the floorboards, enjoying the shadows cast by the firelight.* Wood fl'rs are nice...an'dis 'un's comfy...*Her eyes drift closed, slowly opening a crack. They look glazed.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*her brow furrows and she crossed the room to where Catt laid, bending down and scooping her friend into her arms with much difficulty, grunting as she stood shakily.* Remeber what I said about falling asleep? *pant* That's not allowed, Catt. Okay? You need to stay awake. *she reminded her, a bit breathlessly as she carried her closer to the fire, nearly falling from the weight.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Mmf, dun' hurt yerself. *Catt mumbles softly into your shoulder.* I'm 'wake, 's not bedtime yet...no nap...wake...heh, wakey wakey, daylight 'n the shwamp. *She tries to hold her head up to see if her friend found the joke funny.* Why's there two o' ya, Helen? Y'never said y'were twins... '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*a smile tugged on the corner of her lips but didn't reach her eyes which were worried and frankly a bit scared* There aren't two of me, Catt... You must be seeing double. *She explained with a tremble, although she did glance behind her. She sagged down to her knees in front of the fire, setting Catt down carefully with whatever strength she could muster.* OOkay... *she pants.* Now you n-need blankets... And clothes... And chocolate... 'Catt Hatter: '''Righ, double...double double, toil and trouble...*Catt mumbles incoherently to herself as she's carried over to the hearth. Doing her best to stay awake, why was she doing that again? Dr. Helen said it wasn't allowed, right. Odd thing to forbid, but then Helen's the doctor, not her. Ooh, fire.* Chocolate? Yay! *Catt says softly* Choc'lat's nummy, did you want some? *she asks the Mz. Hyde doll that is still clutched in her left hand.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, no thank you, Catt. I just want you to eat the chocolate, once I get some... *Helen moved quickly, shoving the piles of papers off her bed and onto the floor, scooping the blankets and sheets into her arms, her head barely showing over the pile of cloth.* Catt, can you try and shiver for me, please? If you do, I'll get you some yummy chocolate. *proceeds to wrap her in blankets like a cocoon, most of it around her torso and head.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Aww, buh it maks t-talkin' h-hard...*Catt drowsily starts shaking.* Is this how shivering works? *She wonders.* Aam I d-doing it right-t D-doctor Helen? Hehe, I'm a b-blanket burrit-to! *She snuzles the blanket in front of her face as actual shivering starts setting in.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen slowly filled her lungs then let out the air all at once, a relived smile spreading across her face.* Yes, you're doing a great job, Catt... Keep it up and you'll get some chocolate soon... *She rested her hand on her friend's forehead, relaxing the tension in her shoulders she didn't know she had. She had been so worried...* Maybe I'll even let you take a nap, after you dry off enough. 'Catt Hatter: '''I d-don't want a n-nap...*Catt shakes her head weakly.* D-dreams can happen in naps. *She curls up into a tighter ball, pulling her knees up to her chest.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''What if I stay with you? Would that be okay? *Helen adjusted the blankets covering Catt's head, her tone soft as if reassuring a child. She took a step back, scrutinizing the curled up figure, a new warmth in her eyes. It wasn't often she had the chance to take care of another... Not like this.* '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt nods, leaning into the touch.* S-stay close. *She says quietly.* Don't w-wanna sleep, b-bad dark, mean. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen smiled softly.* Don't worry, I'll wake you up if you start having any bad dreams... *She moved her gaze to the locked wardrobe, her hand slipping into her pocket where it grasped a key, turning it slowly.* Now, how would you like to put on some warm, dry clothes? 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt nods again.* Warm and-d snuzzly...c-can I still b-be a burrito af-fter? *She asks looking a little sad.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Of course! That way, you'll be even warmer! *Helen's silent for a moment as her smile fades, sighing and approaching the wardrobe with her head bowed, walking with all the enmity of a child being forced to take out the trash. A pause. Another sigh. She starts to pull out the key but something stops her and she sighs again.* Come on, Helen... Catt needs the clothes and you know she'll never fit into yours... *She muttered under her breath. Even with these words she still couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Ya~ay! *Catt sighs with a smile, turning to stare at the flames dancing in the hearth. She starts humming what sounds like a lullaby, gently rocking herself to the melody.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen sucked in a breath, in one quick motion whipping out the key and unlocking the wardrobe before she had the chance to change her mind. She pulled the doors open, revealing the cabinet to be split straight down the middle, shelves at regular intervals on the left while on the right a wooden pole was installed for hanging clothes. The shelves were filled with vials of a strange green substance and other chemicals of various kinds. The clothes hung up next to this odd collection were several sizes too big for Helen and consisted of dark greys and blacks. On the bottom rested a single, bloodied umbrella. Swallowing hard, Helen wet her lips.* What size do you wear, Catt? *she managed to get out as she avoided looking at the gleaming green test tubes.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Hm? I'm n-not sure...m-medium? *Catt stammers, turning in the direction of her friend's voice. But the over laden desk and the numerous stacks of research block her view.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen sighed, pulling a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse that had some rather suspicious stains on it out of the wardrobe, both items much too big for both Catt or Helen.* Well, these will have to do... *She shut the door with her foot, draping the clothes over her arm while she locked the wardrobe again. A single prickle of pain pressed at her temple then faded.* Now, do you think you can get yourself dressed or would you like help? *She smiled as she spoke, trying to shake off her feeling of unease. Knowing she'd never get her mind off of it without something to do, she returned to Catt's side and slowly unwrapped the bundle of blankets cocooning her.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Mmy handss are iignoring mme. *Catt says as she tries to uncurl her one hand. The fingers move slowly, stiffly, and with more effort than it should take to move something so small.* I th think I need hhelp...*She mumbles.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen took Catts hands in her own, rubbing them gently.* Well, that's rather rude... It's not nice to ignore people. *She smiled faintly.* I would be happy to help you, Catt. *She started by carefully tugging off her own coat she had wrapped around her friend, guiding Catt's arms out of the sleeves.* We'll do this nice and slow. Tell me if I hurt you, alright? Your muscles are probably going to be sore. '''Catt Hatter: '''Sstupid finggers...*Catt mutters, doing her best to help Helen with the clothes. Try as she might, her limbs still move frustratingly slow and clumsily. Her whole body aches from the cold, but she doesn't complain. Complaining just annoys people.* *She feels a bit better once she's in the fresh warm clothes and rebundled in the blankets.* Such a caring soul deserves better. *She thinks, looking at the haggard state of her friend. She snuggles the Mz. Hyde doll sleepily.* Next Category:Main Plot Category:Hypothermia